Taiwanese Patent publication No. 354560 discloses a trash storage apparatus including a can 1 and a lighting set 2. The lighting set 2 mounted on the can 1. The lighting set 2 can cast light onto the can 1 for illuminative and aesthetic purposes so that the can 1 is visible in the night. Hence, a user needs no time to search for the can 1. However, the lighting set 2 includes a bulb 24 that provides strong light and much heat. Thus, it is only suitable for outdoor use. The lighting set 2 is connected with an external power source by a wire 14. Since there is no switch, a user must pull the wire 14 from the external power source in order to turn off the lighting set 2. A user, however, often forgets to pull the wire 14 from the external power source so that the lighting set 2 continues to shine in the daytime. Thus, the bulb 24 wastes much energy.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.